livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Tyrien e’Adrianne (perrinmiller)
Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: Fighter(Archer)-6 Bard(Arcane Duelist)-1 Arcane Archer-1 Level: 8 (6/1/1) Experience: 44,777 (TNL 50K) - 11 Jun 2013 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common(Venzan), Middle Landellian, Elven, Sylvan Deity: Callisto First Seen: Crypt of the Everflame Currently: The Dunn Wright Inn Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (5 pts) DEX: 24 +7 (10 pts)* CON: 10 +0 (0 pts) INT: 12 +1 (2 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 13 +1 (3 pts) * = +2 Racial, +2 level-up, +4 Belt Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 64 = + CON(0) + FC(0) (Fighter-6) + CON(0) + FC(0) (Bard-1) + CON(0) + FC(0) (Arcane Archer-1) AC: 24 = + DEX(6)^ + ARM(6) + SHD(0) + NAT(0) + Items(2) AC Touch: 18 = + DEX(6)^ + Size(0) + Items(2) AC Flatfooted: 18 = + ARM(6) + SHD(0) + NAT(0) + Items(2) INIT: +9 = (7) + Misc (2)* BAB: +7 = + Bard(0) + Arcane Archer(1) CMB: +9 = + STR(2) + Misc (0) CMD: 28 = + BAB(7) + STR(2) + DEX(7) + Items(2) Fortitude: +7 = + Bard(0) + AA(1) + CON(0) + Cloak(1) Reflex: +13 = + Bard(2) + AA(1) + DEX(7) + Cloak(1) Will: +5 = + Bard(2) + AA(0) + WIS(0) + Cloak(1)# Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 * = Elven Reflexes Trait. # = +2 to Will saves against enchantment spells and effects ^ = Max Dexterity Bonus for Armor is +6 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Conditionals: Arcane Strike: +1 Damage magical (untyped) Point Blank Shot: +1 Attack/Damage within 30' Rapid Shot: Full attack at -2 to both Deadly Aim: -2 Attack for +4 Damage Many Shot: 1st Attack on Full Attack hits, two arrows for damage Snap Shot: Threaten 5ft with Bow Always: Expert Archer: +1 Attack & +1 Damage with bows factored in Weapon Focus+Specialization: +1 Attack & +2 Damage with bows factored in Bracers of Archery, Lesser: +1 Attack with bows factored in Enhanced Arrows: +1 Attack/Damage, factored in, doesn't stack with Mwk/AS MWK Comp Longbow: Attack: +18/13 = + DEX(7) + MWK(1) + Feat(2)+ Bracers(1) Damage: 1d8+6, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 120', Special: P or B Chakram: Attack: +14/9 = + DEX(7) + Misc(0) + Magic(00) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 30', Special: Slashing Melee: MWK Rapier: Attack: +10/5 = + STR(2) + MWK(1) + Magic(00) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Pierce MWK Greatsword: Attack: +10/5 = + STR(2) + MWK(1) + Magic(00) Damage: 2d6+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Slashing Dagger: Attack: +9/4 = + STR(2) + Misc(0) + Magic(00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Pierce, Can be thrown Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 DEX Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Fighter & Bard (+7 SP) Vision: Low-Light Vision Adaptability: Skill Focus Disable Device Elven Immunities: Immune to magic sleep effects +2 to Will saves against enchantment spells and effects Keen Senses: +2 to Perception Multitalented: Choose another favored class (Bard) Class Features Fighter(Archer) (Favored Class) Armor/Weapons: Light/Medium/Heavy Armor Shields (including Tower) Simple & Martial Weapons Bonus Feats: One at 1st level & then every even level Hawkeye (Ex): At 2nd level, an archer gains a +1 bonus on Perception checks, and the range increment for any bow he uses increases by 5 feet. These bonuses increase by +1 and 5 additional feet for every 4 levels beyond 2nd. This ability replaces bravery. Trick Shot (Ex): At 3rd level, an archer can choose one of the following combat maneuvers or actions: disarm, feint, or sunder. He can perform this action with a bow against any target within 30 feet, with a –4 penalty to his CMB. Every four levels beyond 3rd, he may choose an additional trick shot to learn. These maneuvers use up arrows as normal. This ability replaces armor training 1-4. Expert Archer (Ex): At 5th level, an archer gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with bows. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels beyond 5th. This ability replaces weapon training 1. Bard(Arcane Duelist) (Favored Class) Armor/Weapons: Gain proficiency with whip Bonus Feats: Arcane Strike (1st Level) Bardic Performance: (5 rounds per day) Trained to use the Perform skill to create magical effects on those around her, including herself if desired. Arcane Spellcasting: Cantrips & 1st level spells spontaneously. No chance for failure while wearing light armor Rallying Cry: Use performance to rally dispirited allies. Each round she makes an Intimidate check. Any ally (including the bard) within 30 feet may use this check in place of their own saving throw against fear and despair effects. Those already under a fear or despair effect can attempt a new save each round using the bard’s Intimidate check. Rallying cry does not work on effects that don’t allow saves. Distraction: Use performance to counter magic effects that depend on sight. Each round of the distraction, she makes a Perform (act, comedy, dance, or oratory) skill check. Any creature within 30 feet of the bard (including the bard herself) that is affected by an illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack may use the bard’s Perform check result in place of its saving throw if, after the saving throw is rolled, the Perform check result proves to be higher. If a creature within range of the distraction is already under the effect of a non-instantaneous illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack, it gains another saving throw against the effect each round it sees the distraction, but it must use the bard’s Perform check result for the save. Distraction does not work on effects that don’t allow saves. Relies on visual components. Fascinate: Use performance to cause one or more creatures to become fascinated. Each creature to be fascinated must be within 90 feet, able to see and hear the bard, and capable of paying attention to her. The bard must also be able to see the creatures affected. The distraction of a nearby combat or other dangers prevents the ability from working. Will Save DC12. Inspire courage +1: Use performance to inspire courage in allies (including herself), bolstering them against fear and improving their combat abilities. To be affected, an ally must be able to perceive the bard’s performance. An affected ally receives a +1 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and fear effects and a +1 competence bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls. Inspire courage is a mind-affecting ability. Inspire courage can use audible or visual components. Arcane Archer (Prestige Class) Armor/Weapons: Nothing new Bonus Feats: None Enhance Arrows (Su): At 1st level, every non-magical arrow an arcane archer nocks and lets fly becomes magical, gaining a +1 enhancement bonus. Unlike magic weapons created by normal means, the archer need not spend gold pieces to accomplish this task. However, an archer’s magic arrows only function for him. In addition, the arcane archer’s arrows gain a number of additional qualities as he gains additional levels. The elemental, elemental burst, and aligned qualities can be changed once per day, when the arcane archer prepares spells or, in the case of spontaneous spellcasters, after 8 hours of rest. Feats Point Blank Shot (General 1st level): +1 Attack/Damage within 30ft with ranged attack. Precise Shot (Fighter Bonus 1st level): Shoot or throw ranged weapons at an opponent engaged in melee without taking the standard –4 penalty on attack roll. Arcane Strike (Arcane Duelist Bonus 1st Level): Swift action to deal +1 damage per five caster levels with weapon. Weapon counts as magic vs. DR. Lasts 1 round. Weapon Focus Longbow (Fighter Bonus 2nd Level): Gain a +1 bonus on all attack rolls made using the selected weapon. Rapid Shot (General 3rd level): When making a full-attack action with a ranged weapon, can fire one additional time this round. All of attack rolls take a –2 penalty when using Rapid Shot. Weapon Specialization Longbow (Fighter Bonus 4th Level): Gain a +2 bonus on all damage rolls made using the selected weapon. Deadly Aim (General 5th Level): Take a –1 penalty on all ranged attack rolls to gain a +2 bonus on all ranged damage rolls. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and every +4 thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the bonus to damage increases by +2. You must choose to use this feat before making an attack roll and its effects last until your next turn. -2 Attack/ +4 Damage. Many Shot (General 7th Level): When making a full-attack action with a bow, her first attack fires two arrows. If the attack hits, both arrows hit. Apply precision-based damage (such as sneak attack) and critical hit damage only once for this attack. Damage bonuses from using a composite bow with a high Strength bonus apply to each arrow, as do other damage bonuses, such as a ranger’s favored enemy bonus. Damage reduction and resistances apply separately to each arrow. Snap Shot (Fighter Bonus 6th Level): While wielding a ranged weapon with which you have Weapon Focus, you threaten squares within 5 feet of you. You can make attacks of opportunity with that ranged weapon. You do not provoke attacks of opportunity when making a ranged attack as an attack of opportunity. Traits Elven Reflexes (Racial): +2 to Initiative Armor Expert (Combat): -1 to ACP Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 37 = [(2) + INT (1) x Level + FC (6)] (Fighter-6) + [(6) + INT (1) x Level + FC (1)] (Bard-1) + [(4) + INT (1) x Level] (Arcane Archer-1) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +13 3 3 7 +0 Appraise +1 0 * 1 +0 Bluff +1 0 * 1 +0 Climb +2 0 * 2 +0 Craft ( ) +1 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy +1 0 * 1 +0 Disable Device +20 8 0 7 +5$ Disguise +1 0 * 1 +0 Escape Artist +11 1 3 7 +0 Fly +7 0 0 7 +0 Handle Animal +5 1 3 1 +0 Heal +0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate +5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) +5/7 1 3 1 +2 (book) Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) +5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 * 1 +0 Linguistics 0 * 1 +0 Perception +20 8 3 0 +9# Perform ( ) +1 0 * 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride +11 1 3 7 +0 Sense Motive +6 3 3 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 * 7 +0 Spellcraft 0 * 1 +0 Stealth +18(23)* 6 3 7 +2 w/ Boots Survival +5/7 2 3 0 +2 (Compass) Swim +6 1 3 2 +0 Use Magic Device 0 * 1 +0 # = +2 Racial +2 Hawkeye (Fighter Feature) +5 Eyes of Eagle $ = +3 Skill Focus & MWK Thieves' Tools * = Add +5 When using Cloak of Elvenkind Spell casting 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Prestidigitation * Timely Inspiration * Mending * Cure Light Wounds * Resistance * Message 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 At will DC11 2/day DC12 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit - lb +2 Mithral Shirt 5100 gp 10 lb +1 Cloak of Resistance 1000 gp 1 lb +4 Belt of Dexterity 16000 gp 1 lb +1 Ring of Protection 2000 gp 0 lb Jingasa of Fortunate Warrior 5000 gp 3 lb (+1 Luck to AC, 1x/day Immediate Action to negate Sneak Attack or Critical Hit) Bracers of Archery, Lesser 5000 gp 1 lb Eyes of the Eagle 2500 gp 0 lb Mwk Boots of Stealth 50 gp 1 lb MWK Greatsword 350 gp 8 lb MWK Rapier 320 gp 2 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb MWK Composite Longbow (+2 Str) 600 gp 3 lb MWK Composite Longbow (+2 Str) 600 gp 3 lb Efficient Quiver 1800 gp 2 lb Arrows (140) 2+NT gp - lb Blunt Arrows (100) 10 gp - lb Silver Arrows (40) 6 gp - lb Cold Iron Arrows (40) 4 gp - lb Chakram (10) 3+NT gp 10 lb Handy Haversack 2000 gp 5 lb *Center compartment (8 cubic feet & 80 lbs) Large water proof bag (2) 4 gp ( 4 lb) -Bedroll NT gp ( 5 lb) -Blanket NT gp ( 1 lb) -Winter blanket NT gp ( 3 lb) Water proof bags (2) empty NT gp ( 1 lb) Sacks, empty (2) NT gp ( 1 lb) Waterskin NT gp ( 4 lb) Torches (2) NT gp ( 2 lb) Canvas (5sq yards) NT gp ( 5 lb) Courtier's Outfit (dress) 30 gp ( 6 lb) Traveler's Outfit 1 gp ( 5 lb) Hot Weather Outfit 8 gp ( 4 lb) Cold Weather Outfit 8 gp ( 7 lb) Cloak of Elvenkind 2500 gp ( 1 lb) Sub-total (49 lb) *Left Side compartment (2 cubic feet & 20 lbs) Flasks of Holy Water (3) 75 gp ( 3 lb) Flasks of Alchemists Fire (2) 40 gp ( 2 lb) Flasks of Acid (2) 20 gp ( 2 lb) Flasks of Liquid Ice (2) 80 gp ( 4 lb) Sub-total (11 lb) *Right Side compartment (2 cubic feet & 20 lbs) Water proof bags (2) NT gp ( 1 lb) - Trail rations (3 days) NT gp ( 3 lb) - Tindertwigs (3) NT gp ( 0 lb) Compass 10 gp ( ½ lb) Ioun Torch 75 gp ( - lb) Wand of CLW (39 charges) 585 gp ( - lb) Sewing needle NT gp ( - lb) String/twine (50ft) NT gp ( ½ lb) MWK Thieves Tools 100 gp ( 2 lb) Sub-total ( 7 lb) Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Total Weight: 55.0 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Magic Items Linked Cloak of Elvenkind Handy Haversack Jingasa of Fortunate Warrior +1 Cloak of Resistance Eyes of the Eagle +2 Mithral Shirt +1 Ring of Protection Bracers of Archery, Lesser Efficient Quiver Finances PP: 0 GP: 738 SP: 15 CP: 0 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Start-up Character: 150 gp 9 DMC: 2,220 gp Crypt of the Everflame: 7,680 gp 2 DMC: 1,500 gp Kostry Kopec: 12,597.5 gp Darkness Rising: 22,595 gp Career Earnings: 46,742.5 gp Carried Inventory: -45,888 gp Living Conditions: -100 gp Consumed or Destroyed: -15 gp Coinage: 739.5 gp Living Conditions: Average (100 gp): Small apartment in Venza. Does not track nonmagical expenditures of 1 gp or less. - Arrows, Chakrams, Blanket, Trail Rations, Waterskin - Sewing Needle, Twine, Bedroll, Canvas, Tindertwigs - Torches, Waterproof Bags Consumed or Destroyed Items: * Used 1 charge on CLW wand (15gp) Character Description Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 22 Height: 5' 5" Weight: 115 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Olive Appearance: Lithe girlish looks with an athletic build. She is moderately attractive but doesn’t worry or care about it, often having her hair a little unkempt with a smug of dirt on her face. She has blue eyes and long black hair that tends to be unruly, pretty loose around her head, but a pony tail that starts at the base of her neck tied with a leather thong and then running halfway down her back. Her colorful attire when not adventuring is an orange dress that is very short (mid-thigh), green tights underneath, and some nice crimson, ankle boots with silver buckles on her feet. The dress is roomy enough, that her mithral shirt fits okay underneath, but the silvery mail is clearly visible at the neckline. Atop her head is a jaunty felt beret of purple with a small white, spade shaped feather. The kaleidoscope of colors is not what she wearing out adventuring. Her mithral armor is under a surdy looking green jerkin over brown form hugging trousers. Her brown boots are of soft leather, but made for walking quieter. Atop her head is the wide-brimmed jingasa (conical shaped hat) that looks like and underside down wok. Demeanor: Tyrien believes in helping others, but doesn't really respect the laws for their sake alone. She still retains some elvish stoicism, but she doesn't have their patience to match. She is adventuresome and brave, but still practical. She can be childish at time and not very courtly in her manners. Background Normally the wood elves of her community avoided the civilizations of man but Tyrien e’Adrianne was always a little bit rebellious and enjoyed exploring, probably because of her lineage being only part elven. After straying too far, she ended up taken from her home in the forest before hitting puberty by some bandits. These bandits were later captured and executed, but Tyrien's was too young to remember how to return to her homeland. She was taken in by the resident ranger of Haaste, Palarna Lastrid. The female ranger was thought to be able to find the half-elven girl's community in her travels. In the course of those years, Tyrien came to learn how to use the bow and other weapons from her guardian and mentor. Tyrien believes in helping others, but doesn't really respect the laws for their sake alone. She still retains some elvish stoicism, but she doesn't have their patience to match. Having been separated from her family and never returned, she feels more in common with the shorter lived humans that she has known. Being an outsider, she was skipped over for the rite of passage to the crypt, but she accompanied the ill-fated group of pranksters that left ahead of time to prepare. Unfortunately she was captured by the forces that have taken over the crypt and has been locked in a room to await her unpleasant fate of death unless a miraculous rescue can be made. Adventure Log Spending 6 DMC Creating 3rd character: 150 GP Spending 6 DMC at 1st: (7XP/6gp*180 days) 1,050 XP 900 GP Spending 3 DMC at 2nd: (11XP/11gp*90 days) 1,320 XP 1,320 GP Crypt of the Everflame: 6,404 XP 7,680 GP Spending 2 DMC at 4th: (22XP/25gp*60days) 1,320 XP 1,500 GP Kostry Kopec: 9,738 XP 12,597.5 GP Darkness Rising: 7th level 24,945 XP 22,595 GP Running Totals: 44,777 XP 46,742.5 GP Level Ups Level 2: 10 Aug 2011 Class: Bard (Arcane Duelist)-1 BAB: +1 to +1 Fort: +2 to +2 Ref: +0 to +2 Will: +0 to +2 Feat: Arcane Strike (Bonus) Features: Cantrips, Spells, Bardic Performance, Rallying Cry, Distraction, Fascinate, Inspire Courage +1 HP: Max -2 =6+0=6 Skill Pts: 12 = +6(Bard) +1(Int) +4(Old Total) +1(FC) = 12(New Total) Spent on: Disable Device, Perception, Stealth x 2, Intimidate, Sense Motive, Acrobatics, Escape Artist Added Known Spells: Prestidigitation, Mending, Message, Resistance, Timely Inspiration, Cure Light Wounds. Level 3: 9 Sep 2011 Class: Fighter (Archer)-2 BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +2 to +2 Will: +2 to +2 Feat: Weapon Focus Longbow (Fighter Bonus), Rapid Shot (General) Features: Hawkeye (Ex): Gains a +1 Perception checks & +5ft range increment HP: Max -2 =8+0=8 Skill Pts: 16 = +2(Fighter) +1(Int) +12(Old Total) +1(FC) = 16(New Total) Spent on: Disable Device, Perception, Sense Motive, Swim Level 4: 14 Jan 2012 Class: Fighter (Archer)-3 Ability: +1 Dexterity BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: None Features: Trick Shot (Ex): Ranged Disarm with bow vs. any target within 30 feet, with a –4 penalty to her CMB HP: Max -2 =8+0=8 Skill Pts: 20 = +2(Fighter) +1(Int) +16(Old Total) +1(FC) = 20(New Total) Spent on: Disable Device, Perception, 2xStealth Level 5: 6 Feb 2012 Class: Fighter (Archer)-4 BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +3 to +3 Feats: Weapon Spec Longbow, Deadly Aim Features: None HP: Max -2 =8+0=8 Skill Pts: 24 = +2(Fighter) +1(Int) +20(Old Total) +1(FC) = 24(New Total) Spent on: Disable Device, Perception, Stealth, Survival Level 6: 28 Jun 2012 Class: Fighter (Archer)-5 BAB: +4 to +5 Fort: +4 to +4 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +3 to +3 Feats: None Features: Expert Archer HP: Max -2 =8+0=8 Skill Pts: 28 = +2(Fighter) +1(Int) +24(Old Total) +1(FC) = 28(New Total) Spent on: Disable Device, Perception, Stealth, Handle Animal Level 7: 24 Nov 2012 Class: Fighter-6 BAB: +5 to +6 Fort: +4 to +5 Ref: +3 to +4 Will: +3 to +4 Feats: Many Shot, Snap Shot Features: Hawkeye +2 HP: Max -2 =8+0=8 Skill Pts: 32 = +2(Fighter) +1(Int) +28(Old Total) +1(FC) = 32(New Total) Spent on: Disable Device, Perception, Survival, Knowledge Local Level 8: 10 Apr 2013 Ability: +1 Dexterity Class: Arcane Archer-1 BAB: +6 to +7 Fort: +5 to +6 Ref: +4 to +5 Will: +4 to +4 Feats: None Features: Enhance Arrows HP: Max -2 =8+0=8 Skill Pts: 37 = +4(Arcane Archer) +1(Int) +32(Old Total) = 37(New Total) Spent on: Disable Device, Perception, Sense Motive, Acrobatics x2 Approvals *Approval (July 14th, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 1 *Approval (July 15th, 2011) (Systole - Non-Judge) level 1 *Approval (August 13, 2011) (Mowgli) Level 2 *Approval (September 11, 2011) (Mowgli) Level 3 *Approval (February 10, 2012) (Satin Knights) Level 4 *Approval (February 10, 2012) (Satin Knights) Level 5 *Approval (July 22, 2012) (Satin Knights) Level 6 *Approval (Dec 15, 2012) (Satin Knights) Level 7 *Approval (May 31, 2013) (jkason) Level 8 Category:Approved Characters Category:The Dunn Wright Inn